


Red Dreams at Night

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Madison Wolves - Robin Roseau
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Implied/Referenced Canonical Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Werefoxes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: When she is a child, Lara Burns of the Madison Pack dreams of her soulmate, and death with the face of a wolf.
Relationships: Lara Burns/Michaela Redfur Burns
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	Red Dreams at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Aislingí Dearga san Oíche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454757) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



Years before the coup that kills her mother is even a shadow of a thought, before its leader becomes an Enforcer even, Lara dreams of slavering wolves. A soul dream or a nightmare, she doesn’t care. All she knows is there is a threat – unseen, unknown, but still a threat – and she is a young pup still.

She is small and weaker than the wolf-demons - they can't be real, wolves don't hunt pack - of her dreams.

So she pushes her wolf bigger, stronger, faster. The process isn't constant - she is a child, and she has a sister to distract her from her preparations. But the dreams return to remind her, and her focus shifts.

She starts outgrowing Elizabeth, and the afternoon that she realizes that she has is spent tumbling through the woods.

She knows that you can’t see the person you’re dreaming of until you meet in life, but she catches red fur in the blur of running and fear, stealth and anticipation of violence. 

Most wolves are grey, with a few like Angel tending towards silver or grey. Her mate is Canadian, then, or African. Her mate is a traveler, or perhaps a follow student that she will meet at college.

She steps up and starts running the pack, and she waits for her auburn wolf during long meetings and slow patrols.

They do not meet. The dreams continue, but with the faded quality of memories, and Lara remains alone. It's fine. Better even. She needs to concentrate on the pack.

She pays the fox moving into the northern part of the territory no mind beyond reiterating the ban on hunting other weres when she hears of it. A single fox is no threat to them, anymore than the beavers.

She will not have fox hunts. Her wolves are better than that.


End file.
